


Dreamer

by Duffy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS/Ficlet - Arthur had a dream. And it was certainly not about Merlin and of course nothing that one should worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Dreamer**

„Merlin!“  
„Yes, Sire?“  
„I dreamed last night.“  
“Ah, something good?”  
“Of you.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“No, no, not at all. You finally were…”

Arthur remembered. How their lips touched and their tongues met. How Merlin breathed into his neck and made a shiver run down his spine. The soft skin of Merlin’s cheeks beneath his fingertips and the feeling of his naked chest against his own.

“…quite well doing with your job.”  
“Sure you were dreaming? I’m the best servant you have.”  
“That’s because you’re my only one.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Believe me, that was far away from reality, Merlin.”  
“Well, such a shame.”  
“Yes, such a shame. Indeed.”


End file.
